Love Letter
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Bulir-bulir keputus asaan menuruni pipi Naruto. "Apa yang kau tulis ini, teme?... Apa? Hisk.. Kau manusia paling bodoh yang aku kenal! Hisk.. Brengsek.. Brengsek! BRENGSEK!" "Aku juga tak tahu apa isinya, tapi kuharap kau mau menyimpannya." / Ff ini Yun persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Princess Love Naru Is Nay(-senpai). Dan Yun juga berharap senpai mau berbagi dengan Naruto. SN, R&R


**WARNING :**

**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Dan, SIAPKAN TISSUE! (Berharap bisa bikin readers mewek -_-)**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
>Love Letter by Yun Ran Livianda<strong>

**Genres : Romance, Angst, Fantasy**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

* * *

><p><em>Aku gila.<em>

_Apa kau tahu itu?_

_Ketika suhu menghangat maka salju akan mencair._  
><em>Dan disaat yang bersamaan,<em>  
><em>Pohon <em>plum _mulai berbunga._

_Orang bilang, musim semi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku jatuh cinta.._

_Padamu.._

* * *

><p><strong>Jumat, 9 Oktober 2014<strong>  
><strong>Kelas 10-3<strong>  
><strong>09.05 AM<strong>

TETT.. TETT..

Bel pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Memaksa beberapa siswa yang tak ingin tertinggal pelajaran berlarian memasuki kelas. Langit Oktober tampak cerah tanpa awan, seolah tak memperdulikan rasa sedih yang mendominasi ruang kelas tersebut.

Sreekkkk

Pintu geser yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka. Menampilkan seorang _sensei_ yang sudah terbiasa terlambat -walau tidak untuk hari ini.

Hari ini, kelas yang biasanya ramai melebihi pasar itu terasa suram. Terlebih pemuda pirang yang biasa membuat onar kini hanya menunduk diam. Namun bukan hanya dia, beberapa siswi tampak sedang menangis ditempat duduk mereka.

"Kalian, cepatlah ceria seperti biasanya. Aku yakin itu yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke-_kun_" ujar sang guru yang juga menatap sedih para anak didiknya.

Naruto berbalik, menatap lekat bangku kosong yang berjarak dua deret dari tempat duduknya. Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar darinya. Dadanya yang terasa dihantam benda berat membuat matanya mau tak mau memanas. Menurunkan bening murni dari _sapphier_ indahnya.

Dan tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari sosok pemuda berambut emo yang berkulit pucat juga menatap bangku kosong tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>Pertengahan Maret 2 tahun lalu,<em>  
><em>Dibawah guyuran kelopak Sakura,<em>  
><em>Aku melihatmu.<em>

_Pemuda idiot yang berteriak sambil menangis tak jelas karena tak bisa mengerjakan soal ujian masuk SMA._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, bibirku melukiskan senyum._

_Karenamu.._

* * *

><p><strong>Jumat, 9 Oktober 2014<strong>  
><strong>04.45 PM<strong>

Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Membiarkan sinar jingga mentari sore memanjangkan bayanganya.

Tepat di depan lapangan yang tak terlalu luas pemuda pirang tersebut berhenti. Menatap 2 ayunan yang bergerak pelan, mungkin karena angin.

Senyum kecil namun tulus muncul pada wajah pucatnya. Teringat akan kebiasaannya berkelahi dengan sang rival di lapangan ini. Dan setelah wajah mereka penuh luka dan lebam, barulah mereka akan duduk diayunan tersebut -berdampingan. Rupanya, permusuhanpun membawa sebuah ikatan yang cukup berarti.

Kisah sebuah ikatan yang kini menjadi kenangan.

Senyum Naruto memudar. Tanpa ingin berdiam diri lebih lama lagi, sang _blonde_ melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Seolah tak peduli pada sang rival yang sedang duduk diayunan seorang diri.

Menunggunya.

* * *

><p><em>Kau tahu?<em>

_Tak mudah bagiku yang keras kepala ini mengakui dirimu._

_Namun, kebiasaan -hampir setiap sore kita bersama._  
><em>Saling menyapa dengan cara kita sendiri.<em>  
><em>Ditengah lapangan ditepi jalan.<em>  
><em>Saling mengisi dengan cara yang tak semua orang memahaminya.<em>

_Kau ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu?_  
><em>Tepat di hari ulang tahunku, dengan cengiran bodohmu kau memukul rahangku dan berkata "Selamat Ulang Tahun."<em>

_Saat itulah aku sadar.._

_Hanya dengan dirimu sajalah jantungku berdegup kencang._

_Maka kubisikan pada diriku sendiri.._

_"Aku, benar-benar jatuh cinta.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2014<strong>  
><strong>02.34 PM<strong>

"Pokoknya Kyuubi yang potong!" Seru seorang bocah bersurai jingga berkacak pinggang dan melototkan matanya pada sang ibu. Tak peduli, bagaimanapun juga, harus dia yang memotong kue lezat yang sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Tapi Kyuu-_chan_, ini kue untuk ulang tahun Naru-_nii_." Dengan telaten sang ibu menjelaskan jika kue yang diletakkan pada meja makan tersebut merupakan salah satu inti dari pesta ulang tahun.

Naruto tertawa melihat wajah imut adiknya yang ingin menangis. "Ini adalah kue kakak." Naruto mengambil pemotong kue dan memberikannya pada Kyuubi. "Jadi bisakah Kyuu membantu kakak untuk memotongnya?" Tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mata Kyuubi berbinar menatap kakaknya. Seolah terbius dengan senyum menawan itu, Kyuubi mengecup pipi kakaknya. "Kyuu cinta Naru-_nii_!" Ujarnya mantap dan lekas memotong kue. "Yang ini untuk Kyuu-_chan_ ya, kak?" Rengek Kyuubi masih dengan mata berbinar pada kakaknya.

Naruto mengacak rambut Kyuubi. "Tentu." Lalu dengan segera Naruto memindahkan potongan kue kecil yang dipotong sendiri oleh Kyuubi keatas piring. "Ini untuk Kyuu-_chan._" dengan senyuman malaikat Naruto memberikan potongan kue tersebut pada Kyuubi.

Mendapati senyum kakaknya, Kyuubi tersenyum semakin lebar. Sambil menggeleng Kyuubi mengembalikan kue tersebut pada Naruto. "Yang ini untuk kak Naru saja. Kyuu mau yang ini~" dan dengan polosnya Kyuubi menyeret kue yang ada diatas meja mendekat padanya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan keluarga kecil itu tertawa bersama. Naruto menghapus airmatanya disudut matanya. Merasa terhibur dengan tingkah adik kecilnya. Tapi seperdetik kemudian, senyumnya kembali luntur. Tahun ini -dan mungkin tahun-tahun berikutnya ia tak akan mendapatkan hadiah dari rival abadinya.

Walau hanya sebuah luka memar, jujur Naruto mengharapkan hadiah dari Sasuke.

Ting-Tung..

Bel rumah kediaman Namikaze berbunyi. Tertanda jika ada tamu diluar sana. Sang ibu berdiri dan membuka pintu, berniat menyambut tamu dihari mereka yang berbahagia. Sementara Minato dan Kyuubi masih asik tertawa.

.

"Naru.." Kushina menepuk ringan bahu putranya, lalu memberikan sebuah surat beramplop putih. "Yang datang barusan adalah kurir pos." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Dengan ragu Naruto mengambil amplop yang disodorkan ibunya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjatuhkan sendok ditangannya kala melihat nama pengirim surat tersebut. "Kurir bilang, surat tersebut dikirim sebelum Sasuke pergi.

Naruto menatap amplop dan ibunya secara bergiliran dengan mata lembab. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, pemuda 17 tahun tersebut berlari memasuki kamarnya dilantai dua.

* * *

><p>Dobe..<p>

_Pertemuan denganmu adalah hadiah Tuhan dalam hidupku._

_Aku tak tahu sehebat apa kau dengan otak bodohmu itu, tapi nyatanya kau telah mengambil perhatianku._

_Datanglah ke lapangan malam ini jam 10. Aku punya hadiah untukmu.._

* * *

><p>Bulir-bulir keputus asaan menuruni pipi Naruto. "Apa yang kau tulis ini, <em>teme<em>?... Apa? Hisk.. Kau manusia paling bodoh yang aku kenal! Hisk.. Brengsek.. Brengsek! BRENGSEK!"

* * *

><p><em>Walau sulit untuk dimengerti bahkan aku tak pandai untuk menjabarkannya.<em>

_Tapi aku paham akan perasaan ini._

_Aku mencintaimu, dobe.._

* * *

><p><strong>Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2014<br>****Lapangan  
><strong>**10.10 PM**

Walau angin berhembus pelan daun-daun kering dipuncak pepohonan mulai terlepas terbawa bayu. Menemani dua orang pemuda yang kini sedang duduk diatas ayunan. Tak ada yang berbicara semenjak mereka tiba disini, yang terdengar hanya suara musim.

Sosok pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua memberikan kotak berwarna jingga pada pemuda pirang disampingnya. "Sasuke bahkan menyusuh anak tetangga untuk membeli kotak dengan warna terang ini." Kakak dari Sasuke tersebut tersenyum kearah Naruto walau sadar senyumnya tak mungkin terlihat. "Aku juga tak tahu apa isinya, tapi kuharap kau mau menyimpannya." Sosok berambut panjang tersebut berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan keluar dari lapangan dan membiarkan Naruto sendirian disana.

Naruto tersenyum lucu melihat kotak yang ada ditangannya. Dengan kegirangan yang buat-buat Naruto menghapus airmata yang entah sejak kapan menuruni matanya yang bengkak. "Ok, ayo kita lihat apa hadiahmu untukku, _teme_."

Naruto membuka kotak tersebut. Isinya hanya sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari tali dengan sebuah lambang Uchiha sebagai liontinnya.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Satu per satu airmata kembali keluar dari permata sappier itu. "Un-untuk apa kau memberi aku ini, _teme_? Hisk.. Untuk apa? Apa pikirmu aku akan memekik girang seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu mengekor padamu, hah? Hisk.. AKU BUKAN GADIS, BRENGSEK!" Naruto menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Akibat suara Naruto yang kencang tersebut, sesosok pemuda berambut revan berlari menghampiri Naruto. Berjongkok di depan sang _blonde_ dan berusaha membelai punggung Naruto.

"Tidakkah- tidakkah aku boleh meminta hadiahku sendiri? Hisk.. Aku tak butuh kalung menjijikan ini, Sasuke! Aku tak butuh!" Naruto meringkuk dan memeluk kalung pemberian Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau menyatakan cinta padaku? UNTUK APA?! Hisk-" Naruto mengusap airmatanya walau percuma. "Tidakkan kau ingin mendengarku?.." Tanya Naruto lirih.

"_Dobe.._" Sasuke, sosok pemuda yang berusaha untuk membelai Naruto namun tak bisa. Pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu meneteskan airmatanya. "Aku ada disini, _dobe_.. Hisk.. Aku disini.."

"Aku- aku mau kau disini, _teme_.. Aku mau kau disini.. Peluk aku dan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku.. Aku ingin kau _teme_, aku ingin kau.. Hisk.." Naruto terus merancau tak memperdulikan sosok pemuda pucat yang berusaha memeluknya tapi tak bisa.

Mata sembab bungsu Uchiha menatap penuh tekat kearah Naruto. Ia lekas berdiri dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan sebuah sayap putih berselimut cahaya muncul dipunggungnya. Tak ada cara lain, hanya ini caranya Naruto bisa melihatnya. Membiaskan roh-nya agar bisa terlihat untuk yang terakhir kali.

Naruto menutupi penglihatannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul tepat di depannya. Dan matanya terbelalak dengan lebar saat menemukan Uchiha Sasuke berdiri depannya sambil tersenyum. Terlalu terkejut, Naruto bahkan sampai berdiri dari ayunan.

Dengan senyum lembut yang syarat dengan cinta, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, _dobe_. Hiduplah dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Tetaplah bersemangat. Aku mencintaimu.." Dan sebuah kecupan lembut didaratkan Sasuke pada bibir kering Naruto.

"Curang, kau curang!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mencium dan memelukku? Pukul aku! Pukul wajah atau perutku! PUKUL AKU! Seperti yang aku lakukan saat ulang tahunmu! Pukul aku, jangan hatiku... Hisk.." Cahaya yang ada pada tubuh Sasuke semakin tipis. "Aku juga mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu brengsek! Hisk.." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang terasa dingin.

"Bersinarlah.. Seperti biasanya." Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi Naruto. "Aku menunggumu di surga.."

Crashh..

Dan dengan itu, tubuh Sasuke musnah. Menyisakan butiran-butiran kecil cahaya dan bulu-bulu putih yang bercahaya yang lambat laut mulai menghilang. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih terisak ditempatnya.

"Tunggu aku, _teme._. Aku akan hidup dengan baik.. Tunggu aku.." Cicitnya lirih masih dengan posisi memeluk kekosongan. "Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan daun-daun kering. Pergi bersama sosok malaikat putih bersayap yang tersenyum tulus dan menangis haru.

.

.

.

_Selasa, 6 Oktober 2014_  
><em>05.02 PM<em>

"Saya ingin surat ini sampai di kediaman Namikaze tepat tanggal 10 Oktober." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf merepotkan.."

"Ah, kami bisa membantu. Semoga tuan puas dengan layanan kami." Pegawai kantor pos itupun tersenyum lembut dan juga membungkuk hormat.

Akhirnya, Sasuke keluar dari kantor pos dengan wajah lega. Tak muda bagi orang yang terkenal dingin sepertinya membuat sebuah surat, terlebih surat cinta. Semoga saja Naruto tidak mati tersedak saat menerima suratnya jika sedang memakan kue. Dengan senyuman tipis Sasuke berjalan mendekati motornya yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Namun saat akan melajukan motornya, seseorang mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tengah jalan. Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan segera berdiri saat menyadari seorang pria membawa motornya.

"HEI-"

Ttiiittttttt...

Saat Sasuke berbalik, sebuah truk besar sudah berada di depannya.

Brakk!

Sasuke terpental beberapa meter karena tertabrak truk. Cairan merah kental membasahi seragamnya. Sesaat ia bisa melihat para pegawai kantor pos yang akan mendatanginya. Namun diotaknya hanya ada satu orang.

"Naru-" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bangunlah!"

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sinar jingga matahari memasuki matanya.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya pergi."

Sasuke menatap seseorang yang bicara padanya. Mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati orang disebelahnya...bersayap. "Kau?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum lembut. "Aku malaikat yang ditugaskan mengantarmu ke surga." Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. "Ayo, kembangkan sayapmu dan kita pergi." Lanjut sang malaikat tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bic-"

"_TEME_!? BANGUN!"

Perhatian Sasuke teralih saat ia bisa mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Tak jauh di depannya, orang-orang berkerumun. Tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang mengaku malaikat, Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati kerumunan. Sasuke merasa heran saat tak bisa menepuk bahu seorang wanita agar memberinya jalan.

"_TEME_?! AYO PULANG! Hisk.."

Tak memperdulikan keanehan yang ada pada dirinya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menembus kerumunan. Benar-benar menembus. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya saat menemukan Naruto menangis terseduh. Seragam biru panjangnya basah karena darah. Dan dipangkuannya... Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tak peduli dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau sudah mati, ayo kita ke surga."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada malaikat yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disampingnya. "Aku, belum bisa pergi." Dan Sasuke berjongkok di depan mayatnya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hore! Akhirnya kelar! #tebarkembang<strong>

**Ff ini ngerjaiinnya ngebut banget! Dan Yun bener-bener bersyukur kematian Sasuke nggak gaje kaya kematian Naruto di ff Sunflower #terharu**  
><strong>entah pula ini ff keberapa yang ada malaikat-nya. Yun pikir kemarin iblis, jadi nggak buruk juga kalo sekarang malaikat. Yaaa, walaupun malaikatnya gaje dan cuma muncul bentar :v<strong>

**Embb.. Kalian, nangis nggak?**  
><strong>Nggak ya?<strong>  
><strong>Yun kayaknya emang belum bisa bikin Angst #dilempar<strong>  
><strong>Tak apalah, semoga kalian terhibur :*<strong>

**sekedar infa, kalimat-kalimat sok puitis yang di italic itu isi surat Sasuke ke Naruto. dan dibagian akhir adalah tanggal 6. kalo nggak paham, silakan baca ulang dan diperhatikan /tomat busuk melayang/**

**Ff ini Yun persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Princess Love Naru Is Nay(-senpai).**

**Maaf senpai, ff-nya gaje, hisk..**  
><strong>Semoga senpai makin cantik, dan pernikahan senpai Desember entar berjalan lancar.. (Bener Desember kan? O.o)<strong>  
><strong>Aamiin...<strong>

**Dan Yun juga berharap senpai mau berbagi dengan Naruto-chan /sandal melayang/**

**Selamat ulang tahun juga buat Naruto :***  
><strong>Yun masih punya satu ff lagi buat kamu, doakan cepet selesai ya XD<strong>

**Aku juga doakan akhir Animanga Naruto jadi SN XD**

**Ok ini aja dari Yun..**

**Jika berkenan, mohon tinggalkan review.. #maksa  
><strong>

**ah, gomen juga kalo banyak typo, Yun beneran ngebut soalnya :3**

Malaikat (penjemput Sasuke) : Tinggalkan review ya? Supaya Yun lebih semangat bikin ff o:)


End file.
